Dress Robes
by silver-nightstorm
Summary: He wanted to buy a pair of dress robes. He also wanted a date.


_He wanted to buy a pair of dress robes. He also wanted a date. _

**Dress Robes**

**By silver-nightstorm**

**Words: 782**

**XX**

She met him first as when he was a dog, mistaking him for an omen of death. She had run from him as a mere third year and he had watched her because her hair was impossibly black and impossibly long and he had never seen hair like that on one so young.

She didn't realize he was a murder (or one who was commonly believed to be a murderer). She didn't relate his dog form to his human form until years later when, upon leaving her shop at midnight, a dog turned into a man on her doorstep and she yelped, throwing her keys up into thin air to land in his outstretched hands.

"I know you're closing shop, Miss Patil," he began, wearing a dashingly charming smile. "But I am in dire need of dress robes, and you've a fine selection from what I've heard."

His name had been cleared years ago, but none had seen hide nor hair of Sirius Black for ten years, officially branding him "Missing Person" for seven. He had appeared during her third year and disappeared promptly after and even Harry Potter didn't know his Godfather's location. Until now, no one had.

Parvati stood frozen before him, her eyes bouncing back and forth between his grey eyes and her keys in his hand. With a spasm of sorts, she grabbed for her keys, taking them abruptly as he smirked, uttering a thank you and locking up her shop.

"I suppose this means you will not be assisting me?"

With a mumbled curse, Parvati undid her previous actions and ran into her shop before she could become more flustered.

Sirius followed her inside, still wearing his smirk.

XX

She wasn't so much flustered by his appearance, per say. It was more that she was flustered by circumstances of his appearance. Why would he appear to her, of all people? What could he possibly need with new, designer, dress robes? And since when was he an Animagus? A dog, just like that very dog that scared her as a mere third year, an omen of death?

But why hadn't he seen his Godson before coming to see her?

Of course, she realized she was overthinking his appearance when that last thought entered her head. Of course he wasn't visiting _her_, that would be absurd. They had nothing in common, nothing to hold them together. They hadn't even _spoken_ before, much less interacted (a situation where one party was quite unaware of another's existence did not quite count in Parvati's mind) so he was clearly not seeking her. He must have heard of her shop even in his wanderings. He needed dress robes.

She thought he'd look rather nice in a deep, forest green.

XX

He hadn't realized that Patil's Boutique belonged to her, but on seeing that hair, impossibly long and impossibly black and now impossibly curly, he knew it could be no other (though he hadn't had a name to match previously). He was, ironically enough, unaware of her twin sister's existence (which would have caused much confusion on his part) so he didn't know that her hair existed in two places in this world.

But he followed her into her shop and he watched her as she rummaged. With a flick of her wand, a tape measurer pulled itself out of a cabinet and proceeded to take his measurements and she scurried around racks of robes in a mouse-like fashion.

XX

She found robes that she hoped he would choose, a deep, dark, forest green – distinctly not Slytherin green (for it was too deep for that) – velvet with an elegant cut that she had devised herself. They were rather expensive, as was normal for her shop, but she knew he wouldn't have visited her boutique without knowing about her price range.

To her alarm (and his amusement) he had no qualms changing into clothes right in front of her. She averted her eyes (a polite thing to do) but couldn't help but watch him in one of many mirrors around their room. She still couldn't believe how this man could also turn into a dog. Despite being raised with magic, she was still frequently baffled by occurrences most magical folk found 'normal'.

"I'm done," he said, jolting her from her thoughts, "but you already knew that."

She blushed, thankful red couldn't show on her dark skin, glad to be able to openly observe him. As she had suspected, dark forest green robes were perfect.

"Of course, nice robes are useless without a pretty date," mused Black. "Would you like to accompany me, Miss Patil?"

She said yes before she could even think to answer otherwise.

**XX**

_The Quidditch League Competition – Finals Round 2 – write a story without the word "the"_

_Hogwarts Winter Games – Snowboarding – Halfpipe (write about a crack pairing of your choice) – Sirius/Parvati_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry – First Year – Transfiguration (write about one of the known animagi in the Harry Potter Series) – thanks, person, money_

Well, that was pulled out of nowhere :3 Hopefully, it isn't too ridiculous :3


End file.
